


Quiet

by AlwenaRin



Series: One Piece - Histoires courtes [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Français | French, Slow Build, TWO IDIOTS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwenaRin/pseuds/AlwenaRin
Summary: Pour des jeunes hommes si bruyants et bagarreurs, finalement, ça avait commencé très doucement.Dès le premier coup d’oeil, ils s’étaient instinctivement dressés l’un contre l’autre. L’un gentleman à la limite de l’obscène, l’autre franc au point d’en paraître violent. Deux virilités, deux visions de l’homme, de la vie et des choses qui semblaient ne jamais devoir s’entendre.Mais au contraire de cette première rencontre, leur relation s’était très doucement construite.





	Quiet

Pour des jeunes hommes si bruyants et bagarreurs, finalement, ça avait commencé très doucement.

Dès le premier coup d’oeil, ils s’étaient instinctivement dressés l’un contre l’autre. L’un gentleman à la limite de l’obscène, l’autre franc au point d’en paraître violent. Deux virilités, deux visions de l’homme, de la vie et des choses qui semblaient ne jamais devoir s’entendre.

Mais au contraire de cette première rencontre, leur relation s’était très doucement construite.

Il y avait eu les batailles ensemble, y compris cette toute première pour défendre le restaurant de Zeff, et par extension de Sanji. Se battre pour et avec quelqu’un, dos à dos, en plaçant une confiance plus grande que les mots ne peuvent la décrire en l’autre, avait été une base solide pour leurs futurs interactions.  
Parmi les quelques personnes présentes qui avaient un minimum de connaissance en soins et des mains qui ne tremblaient pas, il y avait Sanji, qui s’était dépêché d’empêcher les organes de Zoro de se déverser sur la barque. Avoir ses mains enfouies dans les entrailles de quelqu’un a tendance à rapprocher les personnes, et Sanji et Zoro ne parlèrent plus de ce moment.

Avec l’enchaînement d’événements qui suivit cette première rencontre, les nombreuses fois où ils virent la mort dans les yeux, ou plus simplement la présence rayonnante de Luffy et de leurs nakamas, les barrières cédèrent peu à peu entre eux. Surprenament, tous les deux s’en rendaient compte, et cherchaient à masquer ces rapprochements aux yeux du monde et de leurs nakamas.  
Si cela fonctionnait pour le premier, ils furent rapidement démasqués par les seconds, même par les plus obtus d’entre eux. L’équipage fit tout de même comme si de rien n’était afin de ne pas les embarrasser.  
Un acte plus délicat que les deux hommes ne le méritait, disait parfois Nami, lorsqu’elle devait se lever pour interrompre une de leurs bagarres sur le pont du bateau.

Entre chaque péripétie en mer (ou sur une île), il y avait des moments de flottement où le calme les voyait cohabiter parfois une journée entière sans qu’un mot soit échangé entre eux. Le matin, Zoro s’entraînait sur le pont sous les yeux de Sanji qui venait de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner et fumait une cigarette. Le midi et le soir, après le repas, Zoro allait faire la vaisselle calmement. L’après-midi, ses siestes se faisaient en intérieur, dans la salle à manger, où Sanji s’affairait en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Ils commencèrent inconsciemment à visiter ensemble les îles sur leur chemin, pour faire le ravitaillement, boire une chope, surveiller les environs, veiller l’un sur l’autre. Ils avaient tant traversé ensemble durant les combats qu’ils avaient vécu, qu’il leur était difficile de ne plus être ensemble face à de potentielles menaces. Plus que le désir d’avoir une présence rassurante auprès d’eux, ils souhaitaient garder un oeil sur l’autre.  
Les premiers temps, ils profitaient de ces escales pour assouvir d’autres besoins, mais très vite ces nécessités ne se firent plus autant ressentir et ils espacèrent de plus en plus leurs escapades, avant de les arrêter pour de bon.

La première fois qu’ils s’embrassèrent, ça ne fut pas une surprise pour l’un ou l’autre. Ils se disputaient bruyamment sur lequel d’entre eux deux avaient laissé la fenêtre ouverte dans la cuisine quand Zoro avait finit par expirer d’un coup, dire “tais-toi, cuistot”, empoigner son col de chemise et l’embrasser, doucement. Sanji s’était laissé faire, répondant tout aussi tendrement. Lorsque le baiser s’était arrêté, il lui avait mis un coup de pied dans la hanche pour avoir abîmé son col.

Le baiser suivant avait eu lieu plus de dix jours plus tard, dans des circonstances similaires (à la différence près que Sanji reprochait à Zoro d’avoir envoyé une gerbe d’eau sur sa chemise en remontant sur le bateau après avoir repêché Luffy, Chopper et Brook). Le troisième, deux semaines encore après (Sanji n’avait servi que des légumes à midi, afin de punir Luffy d’avoir pillé le frigo durant la nuit, et les gémissements de son capitaine avaient tapé sur les nerfs de Zoro). Le suivant, cinq jours plus tard (quelqu’un avait laissé le tube de dentifrice ouvert, et si ce n’était ni Sanji ni Zoro, seul Usopp le saurait). Un autre, trois jours après (Zoro n’avait pas tenu la porte pour Nami et Robin) ; ce fut d’ailleurs leur premier baiser avec des témoins, lesquelles ne purent empêcher un sourire attendri en les voyant si doux l’un envers l’autre, entre deux insultes orignales.  
Après une vingtaine de baisers dans des circonstances similaires, ils finirent par s’en faire dans les moments de calme, à des moments précis comme l’heure du coucher ou avant de se séparer dans une ville, puis quand Sanji retrouvait Zoro pour le ramener au bateau…  
Ces brefs moments de tendresse paraissaient tellement normaux aux yeux des deux principaux intéressés que personne n’osa faire de remarque sur le changement de leur relation, qui ne modifiait finalement pas grand chose aux dynamiques de l’équipage autant sur la mer que sur les champs de bataille.

L’évolution de leur relation après ce premier palier avait pris la même tournure. Très naturellement, ils avaient commencé à passer du temps seuls pour discuter ; puis à sortir le soir ensemble sur les îles. Ils se prenaient de plus en plus souvent dans les bras, pour lire un livre, faire une sieste, étudier la carte d’une île ou un plan de bataille (les rares fois où ils en préparaient un, qui de toute façon échouait d’une façon ou d’une autre, mais toujours de manière spectaculaire).  
Un jour, ils avaient dormi ensemble sur le pont, s’étant assoupis en admirant les étoiles après une journée d’orage. Ils avaient fait de même toutes les nuits suivantes. Franky se demanda pourquoi il avait fait deux chambres séparées alors qu’il aurait pu leur offrir une suite des plus romantiques pour ces deux âmes qui s’étaient trouvées (après bien des pleurs de sa part suite à cette déclaration, il remédia au problème en abattant la cloison).  
Le sexe était venu aussi tranquillement, et si leurs bagarres journalières étaient violentes et passionnées, leurs étreintes étaient douces et paisibles.

Sans surprise, la première fois qu’ils se dirent franchement “je t’aime”, ce fut après la rencontre avec Kuma et leurs tentatives mutuelles de sauver la peau de l’autre. Il faisait nuit dans l’infirmerie où Zoro avaient été installé, n’ayant pas encore repris connaissance. Sanji s’était imposé comme garde-malade pour la nuit, et personne n’avait contesté cela, malgré la fatigue et les blessures fraîches du cuisinier.  
Rien ne bougeait, à l’exception de la poitrine bandagée de Zoro, qui se soulevait au gré de ses respirations. Sanji s’était assis à côté du lit, la tête et les bras reposant à côté du torse de son amant. Il avait fermé les yeux, écoutant sa respiration profonde. C’était ainsi qu’il avait su à quel moment le dire.  
“Je t’aime. Ne fais plus ça.  
-Je t’aime aussi. Et toi non plus.”  
Si Sanji avait pleuré cette nuit-là, Zoro n’en avait rien dit, posant difficilement sa main sur les cheveux blonds jusqu’à ce que tous les deux se rendorment. Et si des larmes lui avaient également échappées, Sanji s’était tû, et l’avait embrassé.

La plus grande violence dans leur relation fut, au final, issue de leur séparation durant deux ans, suite à la rencontre terrible avec Kuma. S’ils savaient tous les deux que l’autre était vivant, quelque part sur une île, quelque part dans le monde, ils s’inquiétaient en permanence de ne pouvoir assurer mutuellement leurs arrières. Sanji fut le premier à envoyer une lettre, courte, allant droit au but (“Vivant, Marimo? Gaffe à toi ou je te fracasse quand je te trouve”), à laquelle Zoro répondit tout aussi courtement (“T’inquiète pas. Fais plutôt attention à continuer de faire fuir les filles comme d’habitude ou je t’étripe”). S’en était suivi une correspondance mêlant menaces, mots d’amour voilés et paroles rassurantes sur leur état de santé respectif.  
A peine les retrouvailles furent passées, ils retombèrent dans leur routine “d’avant”, combinant moments intenses et moments intimes.

Zoro ne comprit pas pourquoi Sanji était parti sans rien dire épouser une autre personne.  
Sanji ne comprit pas pourquoi Zoro n’était pas venu le chercher avec les autres.  
Lorsque l’équipage fut réuni, parmi les cris de joies et les larmes viriles (Franky et Brook avaient sortis très rapidement leurs instruments, afin d’accompagner leur chant qui s’intitulerait “Retour au Bercail d’un Homme Véritable”), il y avait eu un flottement lorsque le regard des deux hommes s’était croisé. Zoro avait toisé d’un air dur Sanji, alors que celui-ci le regardait froidement par en-dessous. Le bretteur avait fini par tourner les talons pour rentrer dans leur chambre, quand Sanji avait lancé une insulte. Ils s’étaient alors jetés à la gorge l’un de l’autre, à grand renfort de grognements, d’insultes, de menaces et de reproches. Leur nakamas les avaient laissé évacuer leur rancoeur ainsi, seul Luffy restant présent mais ne prenant pas part au duel, leur tournant ostensiblement le dos. Cela avait pris du temps, mais ils finirent par cesser leurs attaques. Aucune n’avait touché sa cible.  
Zoro avait laissé tomber ses épées, ce qui ne s’était jamais vu auparavant. Il avait attrapé Sanji dans ses bras, et lui avait retourné les mêmes mots que deux ans plus tôt.  
“Je t’aime. Ne fais plus ça.”.  
Sanji était resté immobile, juste une seconde. Puis il s’était agrippé à Zoro comme un naufragé à une bouée, et lui avait répondu :  
“Je t’aime aussi. Et toi non plus.”

Cette nuit-là, Sanji la passa à parler de sa famille à Zoro.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une escale sur une île et avec un niveau d’endettement jamais égalé jusqu’à présent, Zoro entra dans la cuisine. Il jeta une petite boîte à Sanji, qui l’attrapa au vol, l’ouvrit, et insulta Zoro pour la demande en mariage la moins romantique de tous les temps. Tout cela en enfilant la bague à son doigt et en se ruant sur Zoro, se jetant littéralement dans ses bras.


End file.
